


success

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: applied to my forget-me-not story, fuck ante i hate my own character, hey so i cried writing this lol, kind of?? its the concept people disappear when theyre frightened, mentions of uhh attempted murder, moomin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “You all know, don’t you? That if people are frightened very often, they sometimes become invisible.”





	success

_“You all know, don’t you? That if people are frightened very often, they sometimes become invisible.”_

 

Ace didn’t become invisible right away. While he’s almost positive that it must have began when the major incident happened between him and Ante, it was shortly after travels of his own that followed when his current condition overcame him. It doesn’t _feel_ like anything in particular, like a wave of almost numbness hits your body. The kind of numbness where you can still _feel_ , know when you’re in contact with something, but feel like you’re not alive in its presence. Perhaps it’s more so reality’s numbness toward Ace, further neglecting the fact he was alive. Further proving he was someone that was always _seen_ but never acknowledged.

 

_“You’ll die and likely no one will mind having your existence leave this world all together. It’s the only fate that will ever welcome you, Ace.”_

 

_Cold metal had been pressed against his throat, sharpened and ready to tear through the delicate skin there -_

 

It’s what kept Ace awake most nights, trembling, remembering the deadly words Ante had hissed at him with one of his sickles pressed up against Ace’s neck. He’d barely managed to escape with himself intact, scared out of his mind and most lost than he had ever been.

 

He didn’t have friends, mind you. Ace never had friends. Not back in the orphanage he’d stayed in growing up, go to hell with ever thinking anything positive dealing with Ante, and nowadays, anyone he could consider a friend was just some random person he met while stumbling around in a haze, trying to find somewhere to go because good Gods, he had _nowhere_ to go. He barely had the money in his pockets to scrape by staying from inn to inn, but finally it came to the point where it was either have somewhere to sleep or eat. There was no permanent place he could call his, and that aspect of his life more or less was stomach-turning to think about.

 

That was the night when the fear kept him awake from having little to nothing, everything stripped away from him because of Ante. Thankfully, he’d met someone rather kind - someone who had allowed him to stay with no charge in their home. They offered a bed and food while their spouse was away, but told him when they returned from a trip he would have to leave.

 

While he was thankful for their generosity and comfortable hospitality, that only left Ace a couple of days to figure out what he was going to do - or rather, what he was going to need to do to survive. He licked the points of the fangs in his mouth and shuddered - _Gods no_. He wouldn’t take blood from anyone, no matter how desperate he became. He couldn’t force anyone to allow him to feed. It wasn’t in his nature and he would never do it, not even if the person was willing. He couldn’t hurt people. That was so out of the question.

 

Ace noticed something rather quickly while he laid awake one night, troubled - if not entirely frightened - at the thought of what was going to happen to him. It was almost sickening, to realize he’d be practically all on his own with nothing to call his very soon. No place to live nor people that would reach out to help him, not to mention it was wishful thinking that he could stay with polite strangers for as long as he could make it. He didn’t want to leech off of people, in no way shape or form.

 

Ace had nothing. Ace… was _nothing_. He meant nothing to everyone, and to change that was going to be very hard.

 

Perhaps at the time he didn’t have the energy to care or panic what was going on with himself, but it’s rather obvious when you’ve become so see-through, when your worries are so obvious to the world that you’re practically made of perfectly polished glass.

 

Ace was disappearing. His clothes, his hair - oh, he watched from the mirror he could see on his face as his features slowly dissipate into the nothing he’d felt like he’d become. It only continued, until he was nothing but air.

 

He was still undeniably _there_ though. He may be gone, but he was still here, existing in this world even if he’d become _nothing_. Surely, the person owning the house would understand his predicament when the morning came around and they saw - or not at all really - what had happened.

 

He simply became so frightened of life to the point he needed some time to hide from it all. It’s not like he planned to stay invisible of course, mind you. He didn’t even know how to reverse it!

 

Ah, that’s when the fear of that set in.

 

Ace shivered pulling the blankets over his body on this comfortable bed as he relaxed into it. Perhaps he _should_ be panicking, should be rushing to wake the nice owner of the house to try and inform them of what’s happened to him before it’s too late to do anything about it, _not_ laying down as uncomfortably realistic thoughts creeped through his head. His throat felt undeniably weak, as if nothing but soft whimpers and the need to cry would only come forward if he tried to speak. That’s how he knew it wasn’t worth it. There was no need to bother them. He would only cause problems in the end.

 

So he laid there, curled up, eyes tightly shut as he tried to hold back tears.

 

Successes, failures, life in general -

 

It’s all too much.

 

Perhaps staying invisible would be the best thing for him.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to throw hands with my own original character what the fuck!!


End file.
